mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate Mafia II
| image = File:Pirate2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Sinistral | link = | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = May 31, 2009 | winningfaction = Pirates (Baddies) | roster = #, player #Joe's Student #Fox #rossbeemer #SparrowHawk #Shadow #seahorse #Pirate Hunter Zoro (Yoruichi-San) #Einkil #Einkil2 (Tob1n) #Prof. Templeton #Dawg #grimtooth #CutePsychoBunny #Itachi-san #Surge #CherryLane #Frozen in Fire | first = Fox & Einkil | last = Einkil2, grimtooth | mvp = Surge / SparrowHawk | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Sinistral based on own design. It began on May 31, 2009 and ended in a Pirates (Baddies) win in D5 (June 11th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules Days will be around 24 hours long unless someone pleads no contest. Nights will be up to 24 hours long, but may end earlier if all actions have been sent in. I will try to keep to a schedule of 10 PM EST as the ending time for most days, so days/nights may be shortened/extended to resynchronize with this schedule. Notice will be given at the beginning of each day/night. Dead men tell no tales. Ghost posting of any kind is NOT allowed. If you are dead, you do not post in this thread unless specifically told you have permission to do so. There may be ways to return from the depths of Davy Jones' locker... In the event of a tied voting, the player with the lower pirate rank will be planked. If there is a tie for the lowest rank, a coin flip will be used to determine the loser. (TIME PERMITTING - In place of the coin flip, a single round of pirate dice may be played to determine who gets planked, but only if agreed upon by all parties, and all parties and the host are present and available to play at the time the day ends.) Please try to be active and participate in discussion. Inactive landlubbers will be flogged. Standard mafia rules apply... no BTSC if you aren't a pirate, no metagame replication of host PMs, etc There will be no hints or clues of any kind in the day/night posts. There are no secret abilities for any of the roles. However, as in the first Pirate Mafia, there will probably be random events that will happen during the voyage, these will be announced in the posts to everyone Role Description PIRATES: - Win if they are the last faction left alive. Know each other's identities and can communicate secretly. (BTSC). Can kill one player each night. *Pirate Lord - Always appears as an innocent if investigated, will show as pirate if planked. Can permanently gain the abilities of a dead pirate, but only once during the course of the game. Cannot gain voodoo abilities. Can use new abilities the same night they are acquired. Will still show as innocent to investigation even after gaining new abilities, but can be targeted(RID) as either the Pirate Lord or the role the abilities were taken from. **If the dormant Kraken assumes the role of a dead pirate, the Pirate Lord can no longer assume the same dead pirate's abilities while the dormant Kraken is still alive. If the dormant Kraken dies while a pirate, then the Pirate Lord can assume those abilities if he hasn't used his ability yet already. *Pirate Wench - Can select one person each night to "visit". That person fails to perform any actions for that night. (They were sorta... distracted. kiss.gif wub.gif ) Does not have any effect on Kraken (It isn't interested.) Takes precedence over all other night actions. Does not show in night post, target is informed via PM that they were visited by the Wench. *Pirate Alchemist - Once during each day, can PM a person's name AND role (RID). If correct, that person dies from poison during the night if not treated by herbalist. If incorrect role is given, the wrong poison was used and the person will know they were poisoned (informed via PM after day post). If treated by herbalist at night, poison save will appear in night post. May not target the same person 2x in a row. Does not count as a night visit. *Voodoo Pirate - Uses the blood of his enemies to cast powerful voodoo magics. Receives 1 unit of voodoo magic for each successful player killed by pirates, via poison or otherwise. Cannot cast more than one spell per night, and cannot use the same spell two nights in a row. Casting a spell does not count as a visit. Any voodoo magic used will appear in the night post, but the targets of the magic will not be revealed. **2 units - Voodoo Swap - Through the use of blood and voodoo dolls, the Voodoo Pirate links the bodies of two target players for one night. The effects of any actions taken that night on Player A will instead affect Player B and vice versa. Only the effects of actions on the body are swapped (kills, saves, poison saves, wench), investigations by navy officer, stowaway, lookout will still affect players normally. **3 units - Voodoo Hex - Targeted player becomes hexed and will die if visited by a NON-pirate player on the same night. Returns to normal the following day. Death will appear as a normal pirate group kill. **If the dormant Kraken assumes the dead Voodoo Pirate's role, he may keep any units of magic the Voodoo Pirate had prior to his death. However, the Voodoo Pirate will not continue to gain units for kills that occur while dead, but units can be gained for kills that happen on the same night the dormant Kraken assumes the role. Pirate Group Kill Clarification: The pirates must select one of their members each night to perform their group kill. Since the group kill counts as a visit, the player performing the group kill will appear to have visited the player killed that night. ---- CREW: - Win if all the Pirates (and Kraken) are dead. *One-Eyed Jack - Former pirate who once awakened the Kraken, but has grown old and is now paranoid that the Kraken is after him. Is missing one eye, and can't see very well with the other. Will kill ANYONE who visits him during the night, except the Kraken. Cannot be pirate killed at night using normal means. Can still be poisoned or killed via other means. OEJ will not die if planked, but his identity will be revealed. Wins with innocents. Players killed by OEJ will appear in night post. OEJ cannot be saved by the doctor or herbalist using normal means, as he would kill them before they can act on him. One-Eyed Jack is outed when he dies. *Bartender - The bartender is well-liked and respected among everyone on board. All his votes are counted double(triple if over 12 people voting). The bartender has an extensive knowledge of drinks and thus cannot be poisoned by the Alchemist. *Will learn the Alchemist's identity (PMed after day post) if a poison attempt is made on him, but Alchemist will also learn Bartender's identity. *Doctor - Chooses one person each night to save. If that person would be killed by pirates that night, they are saved instead. Can save self, but cannot save the same person two nights in a row. Does not save from poison or Kraken's parasite. 50% chance to save from One-Eyed Jack. Successful saves will appear in night post. *Navy Officer - Chooses one living person each night to investigate. Learns faction (pirate/crew/Kraken) of the person investigated. Counts as a visit. (PM'ed after night post) *Stowaway x2 - Can visit one person each night and hide in their cabin. If that person is visited at night, the Stowaway will know who visited them. (PM'ed after night post) Stowaways may not visit themselves as they do not have their own cabins. *Lookout - From up in the crow's nest, picks one person to watch each night. If that person visits someone at night, the lookout will know who they visited. (PM'ed after night post) Does not count as a visit. *Herbalist - Each night can choose one person to visit and counteract poison. Successful saves will appear in night post. Can target same person 2x in a row. *Fortune Teller - Each night, can PM the name of a role and selects a targeted night action available to that role. Fortune Teller looks into her crystal ball and will be informed which player(s) that ability was last used on, if at all. Cannot use her ability to see the actions of the Kraken. Does not show in night post or count as a visit. The Fortune Teller is an anti-social recluse and shuts herself in her cabin almost all the time, and thus can never be saved by the doctor or herbalist. Her vote always counts as 0. *Voodoo Priestess - The Voodoo Pirate was once her student, now they are sworn enemies. Voodoo Cancel - Any night, the Voodoo Priestess may choose a player to cast her protection magic on. (Does not count as a visit) If that player is targeted by voodoo magic that night, the spell is canceled. If the Voodoo Priestess selects the Voodoo Pirate and the Voodoo Pirate attempts to use voodoo magic that night, the spell backfires and the Voodoo Pirate is killed. Will be announced in night post. *Messenger - Each night, the messenger chooses a sender and a recipient. A secret coded message will be delivered (during night post) from the sender to the recipient. Counts as a visit by the messenger on both ends. May target self as either sender or recipient. The message may be intercepted/tampered with. If the messenger is killed at night by pirates, the pirates will receive the message instead of the intended recipient. If the messenger is visited by the wench at night, no message will be sent out at all. If the sender is visited by the wench, the wench will be allowed to write the message instead of the original sender. If the recipient is visited by the wench, the wench will receive the message instead. The message will be delivered normally in all other cases. Due to the complex nature of the secret code, specific rules exist for writing the coded message. Having delivered messages for him before, the messenger knows the identity of One-Eyed Jack. One-Eyed Jack however, does not know the messenger nor the meaning of the phrase "Don't shoot the messenger". The messenger will be killed if he attempts to deliver a message to/from One-Eyed Jack. *Swashbuckler - A master swordsman. Never without a weapon, the swashbuckler will appear as a pirate if investigated. Can choose one person each night to visit and protect from pirates. Can choose self(defend). If pirates try to kill that person at night, an epic battle ensues. 50% chance the pirate is killed, 25% chance the swashbuckler is killed, 25% chance target is killed. When defending self, chances are 50/50. After used successfully, swashbuckler's identity is revealed during night post. If planked, the swashbuckler will randomly kill one of the players who voted for him. ---- INDEPENDENT: Win Condition - Kill OEJ then last one standing, or joins another faction. Kraken - The legendary sea monster. The Kraken is in a weakened state having failed to kill One-Eyed Jack in the previous voyage. It is currently inhabiting the body of some poor sailor, but grows weaker with each passing day. At night, continues the search for One-Eyed Jack in an effort to regain its power. Parasite form - Objective: Kill One-Eyed Jack Kraken form - Win Condition - All remaining players are either dead or under parasite control. Dormant form: Win Condition - Varies. Kraken Summary: *Nights 1-3: Parasite form (gets weaker each day) *Night 1 - 3 parasite attempts, 1 follow, 1 kill OEJ visit *Night 2 - 2 parasite attempts, 1 follow, 1 kill OEJ visit *Night 3 - 1 parasite attempts, 1 follow, 1 kill OEJ visit *(Can sacrifice parasite attempts to follow instead, but not vice versa) *Day 4: Kraken form/Dormant form *If Kraken form, can kill every night, and implant parasite on odd nights. *If Dormant form, assumes role, abilities, and win condition of dead player. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Ending Pirate Rank Scores Pirate Rank Scores and Pirate Points have been calculated, but I'm not going to post the full explanation of the scores for a couple reasons. 1. I've made some improvements to the scoring system and I'd prefer it if people didn't just take it and use it in other games without even talking to me about it first, so I'm not going to give out any more details. dry.gif 2. The scores were supposed to be an added bonus to the game to make things more fun, but the the objective of the game should still be to win with your faction. I don't want the scores to affect the way the game is played, and have players playing specifically to get a high score at the cost of their faction losing. If you guys have any concerns about the results, feel free to PM me about it and we can discuss them. Its also possible I've made a calculation mistake on the Pirate Points, so if you feel I've calculated something wrong or missed a point you should have had, just PM me and let me know. Top 5 ranked players for Pirate Mafia 2 are: Surge (+3 Pirate Points) sparrowhawk (+2 Pirate Points) Einkil (+1 Pirate Points) grimtooth CL +2 Pirate Points were awarded to all surviving members of the winning faction (grimtooth), and all other members of the Pirate faction received +1 Pirate Points (sparrowhawk, seahorse, Fox). +1 Pirate Points awarded to Prof. Templeton for being the winner of the Whirlpool Puzzle. *Captain's Awards went out to sparrowhawk, Surge, and Einkil for use of particularly clever tactics or outstanding play. *Consolation Awards are normally given to those who die on Night 1 (Fox, Einkil), and the Day 1 lynch target if innocent (Pirate Hunter Zoro). Since Einkil was given the chance to come back in the game to fill in for a missing player, he was no longer eligible for the Consolation Award. *Inactivity Penalties were given to JS and seahorse. Awards, Ranks, and Pirate Points: Player Name Pirate Rank Previous Total Item Awards Joe's Student 1 - Cabin Boy 4 4 Bag of Gold Inactivity(Night) Fox 0 - Stowaway 1 (+1) 2 Martyr, One-Leaf Clover(Consolation) rossbeemer 0 - Stowaway 1 1 Process of Elimination sparrowhawk 1 - Cabin Boy 1 (+3) 4 Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Kraken Slayer, Captain's Award Shadow 0 - Stowaway 1 1 Martyr, Protector seahorse 1 - Cabin Boy 3 (+1) 4 Inactivity(Day) Pirate Hunter Zoro 0 - Stowaway 1 1 Wrongfully Planked(Consolation) Cute Psycho Bunny 0 - Stowaway 1 1 Einkil 1 - Cabin Boy 1 (+1) 2 Cabin Party, Master Intel Gatherer, Witness, Captain's Award Tob1n 0 - Stowaway 1 1 Prof. Templeton 0 - Stowaway 1 (+1) 2 Do Not Disturb, Pirate Slayer, Whirlpool Master Dawg 0 - Stowaway 1 1 grimtooth 1 - Cabin Boy 1 (+2) 3 Poison Master, Dice Master, Survivor ichimaru 1 - Cabin Boy 2 2 Intel Gatherer Surge 1 - Cabin Boy 1 (+3) 4 Watcher in the Water, Undercover, Captain's Award Cherry Lane 2 - Sailor 2 2 Bag of Gold Master Investigator Burning_in_Ice 1 - Cabin Boy 1 1 Medic Pirate Rank has also been added to your profiles, took me a while to get this part working, but look for more improvements on this in the future. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Fox - Pirate Wench *sparrowhawk - Pirate Lord *seahorse - Voodoo Pirate *grimtooth - Pirate Alchemist Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #JS - Messenger - Sacrificed by Kraken D4 #Fox - Pirate Wench - Killed by One-Eyed Jack N1 #rossbeemer - Lookout - Killed by Pirates & Kraken N3 #sparrowhawk - Pirate Lord - Killed by Kraken N5 #Shadow - Swashbuckler - Killed by Pirates N4 #seahorse - Voodoo Pirate - Planked D2 #Pirate Hunter Zoro - Bartender - Planked D1 #Einkil - Stowaway - Killed by Pirates N1 #Tob1n / Einkil the 2nd - Stowaway - Lost at Pirate Dice D5 #Prof. T - One-Eyed Jack - Killed by Pirate Alchemist & Kraken N2 #Dawg - Herbalist - Planked D3 #grimtooth - Pirate Alchemist #CPB - - Voodoo Priestess - Killed by Pirates N2 #ichimaru - Fortune Teller - Killed by Pirate Alchemist N5 #Surge - Kraken - Killed by Pirates N5 #CL - Navy Officer - Killed by Pirate Alchemist N4 #Burning_in_Ice - Doctor - Killed by Kraken N4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games